justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rasputin
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1978 |difficulty = Hard (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = Dark Pink (Remake) |pictos= 86 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 4:15 |nowc = Rasputin |audio = |kcal= 28 }}"Rasputin" por . aparece en Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits /Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3 (como canción descargable), Just Dance Now y Just Dance Unlimited. Apariencia del Bailarín El bailarín es un hombre que viste un traje tradicional ruso. Tiene barba, lleva una papacha, una gorra rusa. También tiene una chaqueta verde oscuro con una bufanda roja, pantalones violetas y botas negras. Rasputin@coah1.png|Original Rasputincoach.png|Remake Fondo El fondo es un paisaje invernal compuesto por un lago congelado, varios árboles de hoja perenne y la Catedral de San Basilio, uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de Moscú, Rusia. Se puede ver la nieve cayendo en el fondo y el lago congelado muestra el reflejo de los árboles, el entrenador y la catedral. Gold Moves Hay 1 Gold Move en esta rutina: Movimiento de oro: salta y abre los brazos. Este es el movimiento final contado de la rutina. Rasputin gm 1.png|Gold Move Rasputin gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dynamite * Good Feeling * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Maneater * Moskau * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Tribal Dance * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Mujik * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Sidestep * Russian Skip * Russian Tilt * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Dance Quests Rasputin appears on the following Dance Quest maps: * Special New Year Trivia * Rasputin es la primera canción de Boney M. en la serie. * Boney M., junto con Jamiroquai, tiene la segunda brecha más larga entre sus canciones. Sus canciones más recientes son Daddy Cool y Automaton, ambas en Just Dance 2018, haciendo un hueco de siete juegos. * El entrenador de esta rutina es un bailarín que regresa en tres canciones diferentes en Just Dance, a saber, Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2), Y.M.C.A. (P1), and Sugar (P2). * La coreografía podría ser un intento de replicar el Kozachok, un baile ucraniano. * Bastante interesante, las letras de las canciones mencionan el baile anterior. * El entrenador se parece a Grigori Rasputin, un personaje histórico ruso cuya vida se cuenta en esta canción. * La canción se corta justo antes de la línea "Ra ra Rasputin, la máquina de amor más grande de Rusia, y por eso le dispararon hasta que murió". * El fondo reaparece en Spice Up Your Life. * El final de la canción utiliza el efecto Just Dance (el efecto de vacío que hace que las siluetas se superpongan) después del Gold Move. * Sin embargo, esto no sucede en el remake. * El bailarín hace movimientos muy complicados después del Gold Move, aunque estos movimientos no se cuentan. * Esta es la primera canción que se ha rehecho en Just Dance 3 y luego se ha rehecho en Just Dance: Greatest Hits: de hecho, el lugar donde el entrenador baila es completamente blanco en Just Dance 3, pero en Greatest Hits es azulado (como en Just Dance 2). * En la versión Just Dance 2015 del avatar, su boca está comparativamente más cerca del bigote. * Este entrenador hace un cameo en el fondo de Uptown Funk. * La canción contiene una palabra alemana, "wunderbar", que significa "maravillosamente". * En el icono del menú de Just Dance 2, la cara, la gorra y la barba del entrenador tienen un contorno rojo. * En la versión original, algunos pictogramas tienen flechas amarillas en lugar de flechas rojas. * Aparece una imagen de la rutina en el fondo del modo Tutorial de Just Dance Wii 2. * Uno de los pictogramas en esta rutina tiene una flecha de dos puntas. A diferencia de otras canciones de Just Dance 2 que fueron recicladas para Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits / Best Of, Just Dance Now o Just Dance Unlimited, esto no fue cambiado ni reemplazado por un pictograma diferente. * Como se ve en una imagen, las botas del entrenador eran inicialmente verdes en lugar de negras y verdes. Gallery Game Files Rasputin cover jd2.png|''Rasputin'' Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|''Rasputin'' ( / ) rasputin.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Remake) Rasputin Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rasputin cover@2x.jpg| cover Rasputinjd4.png|Avatar on RasputinAvatar.png|Avatar on 30.png|Avatar on and later games YMCAP1Ava.png|Avatar on Sugar 1020.png|Avatar on 20030.png|Golden avatar 30030.png|Diamond avatar rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rasputinmenu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Behind the Scenes 149b7ed.jpg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu square for the remake rasputin_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover RasputinBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Rasputin beta boots color.jpeg|Beta boots color Nevercansay mashup coach 1 big.png|Unused half coach for the Remake (from Never Can Say Goodbye s Mashup) Others Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|Coach's appearance in Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ymca coach 1 big.png|Coach's appearance in Y.M.C.A Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Coach's appearance in Sugar Rasputin_Screen.jpg|Background rasputinwii2.PNG|Photo in the tutorial background HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Hot N Cold on Sugar Videos Official Music Video Boney M - Rasputin Teasers Just Dance 3 - Rasputin Wii Footage Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Rasputin Just Dance Wii Rasputin 4 stars wii on wii u Rasputin - Just Dance 3 Rasputin - Just Dance Greatest Hits Rasputin - Just Dance Best Of Rasputin - Just Dance Now Rasputin - Boney M. - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Rasputin - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Rasputin Rasputin - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Rasputin Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation tr:Rasputin en:Rasputin it:Rasputin zh:拉斯普京 de:Rasputin Categoría:Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones Dificiles Categoría:Artistas Fallecidos Categoría:Canciones de Boney M. Categoría:DLCs Categoría:DLC de Just Dance 3